


Fluff with Final Fantasy 15

by blackbirdandcat



Series: Fluff with FF15 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkward Sexual Situations, Chocobos, Comfort, Confessions, Cooking Lessons, Cuddling, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Funny, Humorous, Insecurities, Lemon, Shorts, Snuggling, Tic Tac Toe, Weight Issues, beans, loss of family, prank, taiyaki, taller female s/o, tickle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:17:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9520433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackbirdandcat/pseuds/blackbirdandcat
Summary: This is a pretty much safe for work fluff series for Final Fantasy 15 there will be sexual humor in it but nothing too crazy so you could read this in the living room with the fam or at work while waiting on a customer. (lol) If you are looking for smut try the Quickie series for FF15 and I have a few other smut ones for FF15. If it's tagged Noctis as the main it is pairing with me, (haha yeah I know) Jinju as a AU version of Lucis. This is just random drabble and such so no real ties with the game.





	1. Why the music?

**Author's Note:**

> I adore Noctis and Prompto together they are cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fixed the error for some reason it did not put in the whole story! It's fixed sorry!

Noctis approached the door of the apartment of his girlfriend it was oddly quiet…was she not at home? Peering into the garage he saw her car so she was around it was summer so she wasn’t going to be walking around out in this heat. Taking out his spare key smiling because he had just received it a few days ago from her she saying he spends so much time here might as well have a key.

Walking into the front door it was really silent, normally that would be a nice thing for Noctis. But at his girlfriends apartment that was super rare and not natural. Her place was always filled with music all sorts of varieties of sound from classical to k-pop making the place constantly buzzing. You could hear a pin drop it was that quiet.

“Jin?” Noctis called out her name feeling a bit nervous.

Then he heard a frustrated shout that sound like a broken war cry. His heart leapt up into his throat was someone harming her? Summoning a short blade Noctis rushed to the sound of the shout. Boots slamming on the hardwood floor he made his way to the study were the door was partially open. A cat came rushing out the room yowling in fright the small black ball of fur whizzing past him looking terrified.

“Uh okay Bassy…” Noctis muttered shaking his head as he pushed the door open all the way.

The large computer desk that was filled with books, two computers and a coffee pot. The room held a large sofa that Noctis slept on when he was attempting to help Jinju write and work on helping Ignis publish his first cookbook. Though he wasn’t sure why she wasn’t working on her own cookbook is beyond him.

“Jin?” He called out not seeing her around.

“Huh?” He heard a muffled voice coming from under the desk.

Going to the desk clearly there was no danger that a sword could fix returning the blade he noticed a shapely ass sticking out. Moaning slightly and turning a deep shade of red at the sight of his girlfriend bent over wearing a short skirt showing a lot of thigh right now. Why was she such a tease like this?

Kneeling down beside her placing a hand on the left thigh rubbing fingers over the bare skin.

“Hey!” She shouted shocked slamming her head on the top of the desk.

Jolting out of spot and shoving Noctis a little as he started to laugh at her reaction. Her glasses were skewed on her face, violet hair covering her bright green eyes, she glared at him.

“I am in a middle of a crisis right now Noct!” She exclaimed tossing her arms in the air breasts bouncing as she did.

“Yeah what is going on it’s silent in here.” Noctis commented motioning around the room.

The whole apartment was wired to speakers so if the computers or the phone was plugged in to play music the entire apartment would hear it.

“That’s my crisis! The CD player on the laptop is not working and that craptastic thing can’t go online for some reason after Prompto borrowed it to edit some photos. The desktop well I don’t know what is wrong with it the damn thing won’t play any of my YouTube videos or anything like no sound at all. Then my phone died….I’m going crazy Noct, I swear I heard my own heartbeat earlier….” She said with a panicked tone she was getting flustered breathing raggedly and looking like she was going to have a panic attack.

Noctis let out a small laugh she looked so cute like that he didn’t quite understand her need for constant music reaching forward he pulled her into a hug.

“Calm down okay?” He said soothingly kissing the side of her face not liking that she was panicking so much over this.

“I can’t Noct I need the music…the phone is charging but I can’t plug it into the system and charge it at the same time.” She sobbed wrapping arms around him tightly, taking a deep breath enjoying his scent.

“I unplugged everything and reinstalled shit and it’s still not working…” She continued sounding a bit muffled as she had her face buried in his chest.

“Well I’m not really good with computers hun but let me have a look at it okay?”

“Really? Please I’ll make you those cookies you love so much.” She said looking up at him pushing her glasses back up her nose eyes bright with hope.

“Okay. Now let’s see…” Moving over to the desk Noctis started to exam the machine.

Jinju got to her feet standing behind him hands reaching to this thick black hair running slender fingers through the hair massaging his temples and scalp. She leaned forward pressing her breasts against his back and neck kissing the top of his head. Noctis squirmed in his seat a little then moved his free hand up to grab at her hand holding it giving it a reassuring squeeze.

“So I’ve never asked and despite it does make it hard to sleep here sometimes, why do you have to have constant music going?” Noctis asked blue eyes meeting those dazzling green eyes of hers.

She let out a sigh right next to his ear, it sounded a lot more erotic than it should have. It was getting a bit hard for him to concentrate on finding out how to fix the computer.

“I just can’t stand the sound of silence like it’s just so boring…but also when it’s too quiet the negative thoughts come in. I start feeling depressed and think about things I really shouldn’t think about. I used to listen to music when I was little to drown out my parents fighting so I could hide away in my own little world and not think about them fighting. And well if it’s silent for too long now I just get flashbacks.” She admitted her small hands massaging his shoulders.

“Really? I didn’t know that babe, I’m sorry.” Noctis said turning around to face her locking eyes with hers.

“It’s not like it’s your fault. They aren’t here anymore shouldn’t let it bother me now but I just can’t….ugh so stupid of me I know. I probably look more pathetic to you now.”

“No you don’t, love you’ve never looked pathetic. Look at all you do you work at a successful bakery, write books and help Ignis out a lot. Your are beautiful and who can I swap sarcastic jokes with if not you?”

“Thanks babe, I just feel so lame sometimes.”

“Well you aren’t lame. Did you check the wires? Like the ones in the hallway remember Bassy was bouncing around the house like mad this morning.”

“He was? I don’t remember I woke up kinda out of it…”

“Well you did drink a lot last night.”

 

“Who wanted to try out drunken sex?” She smirked kissing the side of his head. “Oh the phone has enough charge…”

She plugged the phone in playing the first song on the playlist, nothing happened. Pouting she unplugged it allowing it to play on the small speakers.

‘I love you 1-4-3…~.’ Came out of the speakers, as Noctis stood up he noticed the pleased and calmed smile that graced her face.

“You are so cute.” He mused pulling her into a kiss. “Lets check those wires.”

Taking her by the hand he went to the hallway that was in question. In the hallway stood the black cat, Bassy crouched in the middle looking like a stalking butler glaring at the wall. On the wall high up where the wires were that ran through the house was a small mouse chewing on the wires. One of the two wires were broken and the second was close.

“Ah! The culprit is small and fluffy.” Jinju exclaimed pointing at the mouse.

“Hence the cat and his reaction.” Noctis replied looking down at the small cat to the mouse. “What should we do about it?”

“Well we’re not killing it…let’s just shoo it outside.” She urged him to go catch it.

“It’s your music you catch it.” He said not wanting to chase after a mouse.

“I’ll do that thing you like in bed.~” She teased giving him a sultry wink.

Noctis blushed and let out a large nervous gulp she was willing to do that for catching this mouse?

“You are such a sexy pervert.” He admonished as she changed music on her phone.

'I’ll let you ride the disco stick.~’ She smirked at him as he lunged for the mouse catching it first try.

“See Noct you got it!” She shouted happily clapping her hands bouncing on the balls of her feet.

“Yeah because your ass is the reward.” He said with a smirk and headed to the back door.

“Hehe, I’ll get some electrical tape.” She laughed that laugh music to his ears glad she was feeling better already.

Ten minutes later the apartment was back to being the normal loud self. Peppy kpop music filled the apartment and the smell of freshly baked snickerdoodle cookies made the place pleasant. Noctis always stays in the kitchen when his girlfriend bakes as she is big on letting him taste test everything and she often breaks out in cute dance moves that he just can’t help but love.

“So here’s a cookie…let’s go to the bedroom for that other reward~.” She cooed taking him by the collar of the shirt as she placed a cookie in his hands.

-Fin-


	2. Couch Cuddles

Sitting on the couch, playing a video game there was a lot of shuffling around in the kitchen the smell of slightly burnt popcorn rising to my nose as I heard some grumbling.

 

“Damn microwave.” I heard Noctis mutter, as he made his way into the bedroom.

 

Looking to the side I see wearing a tank top and sweat pants Noctis carrying two beers and a bowl of popcorn. The burnt smell rising to my nose, he wasn’t much of a cook Ignis had spoiled the Prince way too much. Whenever he came to my house though Noctis tried to impress by cooking something it just ended making me laugh and make something better for us. He would cause a fuss if I immediately went to cook something but always pay for the stuff that he ruined.

 

“It’s old, sweetie.” I said with a laugh, I couldn’t afford all the fancy things Noctis could.

 

“I’ll buy you a new one that doesn’t have to be so finicky like that one.” He said sitting on the opposite end of the couch.

 

I raised my eyebrow wondering why he choose to sit so far away from me, shaking my head a little I went back to the screen that finished loading killing off zombies. All the sudden his head plopped down on my lap as he curled up on the couch placing the bowl of popcorn on his hip taking a few bites. I reached a hand out taking a few bites of popcorn curling my nose at the burnt taste.

 

“Iggy really spoiled you.” I teased looking down at him as he turned his head looking up at me, blue eyes sparkling.

 

“You spoil me too you know?” He replied a smirk playing on his lips.

 

“True. Let me make something slightly less burnt, okay? Don’t get Alice killed alright.” I said handing the controller to him.

 

I took a beer and the burnt popcorn with me and went to the kitchen sipping at the dark ale. I took a few items out of the fridge and started up a bowl of popcorn making a three cheese popcorn for us to enjoy. Spraying some frebreeze around to get rid of the nasty smell of burnt popcorn I took the new stuff to the living room. Noctis was leaning forward bright blue eyes locked on the screen his character getting swamped by zombies blood all over the screen.

 

“You fight better in real life babe than you do on a console.”

 

“It’s not my fault that the camera doesn’t work right.” He grumbled pausing the game handing the controller to me, sitting up some resting his head back down on my lap holding the new bowl of popcorn.

 

“Should I load something more your level?” I teased lips turning up into a smirk.

 

“No I like watching you play, have some popcorn.” He commented plucking some popcorn from the bowl raising them to my lips feeding me some of the food.

 

I laughed gently it had been raining all day a miserable rainy day that made it impossible to go out and do things so the both of us had decided to stay in all day. Noctis had called off all of his royal duties and turned off his phone and mine as well locking the doors and closing the curtains. We didn’t have any plans it was just to chill with each other and ignore the world around us. It was comfortable to have Noctis’ head resting on my lap the bowl of popcorn resting on his stomach a his hands moving to occasionally feed me popcorn. It was nice to chill with my boyfriend like this we didn’t need to chat or anything just listen to the music in the background and the screams of zombies dying on the TV.

 

“Dang.” I grumbled as Alice died ending my game turning it off I loaded up Netflix. “Want to continue watching Archer?”

 

“Uhuh,” He replied as I sat the controller down.

 

Noctis then sat the bowl of popcorn down on the coffee table, sliding up a little wrapping his arms around my waist pulling me into a hug curling his body closer to mine. Rainy days made him into a big time cuddler it wasn’t like he didn’t like to cuddle on any other time but rain made him want to be constantly close. It was fine with me it felt good to have his body close to mine his lean body pressed against my ample figure. Noctis was ultimately thin but not sickly he was also rather fit for his size and well I wasn’t not extremely overweight but I had a bit of a mid section and ample breast and ass. At first I was nervous when he paid so much attention to me because this is the Prince and I just work at a bakery. So really what was the catch? Thought it was a joke that he had been dared to date me but after two years pretty sure it’s not a joke any longer. We tease each other, our sense of humor is just perfect together he doesn’t mind going out to people watch with me despite people generally stop him to talk to him leaving me out of the way. In which he tells them off that he’s with me today and wants to spend time with just me. Which makes me smile smugly at them every time he does that.

 

I curled my legs up on the couch so Noctis could get comfy again with being wrapped around me more so now. Noctis was pretty much on my lap now his head resting on my breasts a arm wrapped around my neck the other grabbing onto my leg caressing the bare skin. I wrapped my arms around him nestling one hand in his thick black hair running my fingers through it the other resting on his stomach. There was no way he could easily see the TV with the way he was snuggled up against me but Noctis was like this sometimes he just wanted to be close he blushed a little when I leaned down kissing the top of his head. About ten minutes later I heard light snoring coming from him, his face buried against my chest, a finger curled around a long strand of my violet hair.

 

“So cute.” I hummed as I looked at his sleeping figure.


	3. 5 Guys. . . .?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off the meme for "Just said I'm craving Five Guys to someone who didn't know it was a burger place. Awkward." Thought b/f Noct would be cute and shy about it.

I was laying on the couch sprawled out my feet pressing against Prompto’s legs as he was looking through his camera. Gladio was on the recliner reading a book while Ignis was writing down something in a notebook, hopefully working on his cookbook that I’ve been waiting to finished it to publish it. Noctis, my boyfriend was in the bathroom finishing up a shower while we chilled in the living room.

 

“I’m hungry!” Prompto called out his eyes flickering over to me, hoping I would have some food for us.

 

“I was suppose to go shopping this afternoon I didn’t think you guys would be coming over.” I said looking over at him shrugging my shoulders, they all just randomly appeared here today without warning so I wasn’t prepped to entertain.

 

Ignis flickered me a slight glare, the both of us could toss shade on each other all day when it came to cooking. We got a long totally fine but he felt that I catered too much to Noctis’ desire when it came to sweets but he never realized that I actually hid in healthy things for him. He thought it strange that my house was hardly ever fully stocked for cooking, the bakery I worked at always had stuff but the house didn’t. I didn’t always want to cook when I got home so I cooked at work and brought it home with me most of the time only if Noctis was going to spend a few days in a row with me did I actually make sure the place was fully stocked.

 

“I don’t have much money…” Prompto said pulling out his wallet knowing that Ignis had expensive tastes when it came to going out to eat.

 

“There is a new ramen shop that opened up…” Gladio mentioned casually a smirk playing on his lips knowing that I couldn’t have much salt that I would have to decline, due to my heart problem.

 

“Don’t tease me with food I can’t have Gladdy.” I said tossing the lens cap of the camera at him it bouncing off his well muscled arm.

 

“Hey let’s not throw expensive camera material around.” Prompto whined as Gladio tossed the cap back at him.

 

I heard padding of feet from behind me it was Noctis finally getting out of the shower, smirking wanting to tease my boyfriend a little I propped myself up a little so he could see me.

 

“I really could do with Five Guys.” I said in a overly exaggerated sexy tone of voice, arching my back a little.

 

“WHAT?” Noctis exclaimed eyes wide

 

“Yes I think I could do with Five Guy’s juicy meat right now.” I continued noticing the evil smirk on Gladio’s face as he knew what I was doing.

 

Prompto was blushing like mad at the references and Ignis was rolling his eyes a small smile playing on his lips as he noticed Noctis’ reaction as the Prince was blushing a bright shade of red, eyes wide and looking thoroughly embarrassed.

 

“I uhuh…babe I didn’t know you were that kinky.” Noctis said blushing like mad his sarcasm sounding super cute with the blushing.

 

“She’s talking about a restaurant Noct, albeit talking about it in such a lewd manner it sells burgers.” Ignis remarked rolling his eyes wondering how Noctis could fall for sure a thing.

 

“Oh. . .” He said letting out a soft sigh.

 

“Geez Noct there is a total of four guys here who would be our mysterious fifth for that party?” I teased as he sat down on the arm of the couch looking down at me looking slightly pouty.

 

“I panicked…”

 

“Hey I’m still hungry let’s go eat there.” Prompto whine smacking my foot as he rubbed his stomach which was growling.


	4. Chocobo Kigurumi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anybody know where I can get a Chocobo kigurumi???

“Want to hear a funny story?” You asked you best friend as you took a scoop of ice cream out of the cartoon the two of you were sharing. 

The both of you were sitting on the couch watching Netflix and eating ice cream gossiping occassionally about life. She had bright red hair that was natural and was endless amount of teasing material from others which caused her to be a bit of a sarcastic salty woman but you loved her all the same. Giant green eyes flickered over to you she took a slow lick of her ice cream covered spoon she didn't have to say anything she was interested always eager for your funny stories. 

“So I was online shopping for some clothes, you know retail therapy I was having a pretty crappy day at work.”

“What people blaming you because of their crappy photos they took?” She mused a smirk playing onher lips, you worked at a shop that developed photos, matted, framed and did minor editing to them that's how you met your current boyfriend Prompto Argentum. 

“Yeah the normal 'can't you make this look more in focus?' crap. Not my point though at least for today. So you know how Prompto likes Chocobos?”

“Likes? I think he's more obessed with them than anything. . .like are you sure he wouldn't rather date a Chococobo than you? He's fit for the nickname Birb Boy for sure.” She laughed her dry sarcastic laugh taking another spoonful of ice cream. 

“Well on this website I found a Chocobo kigurumi on sale. . .”

“Kigurumi?” She intererrupted you confused by the new word.

“Think of it as an adult onesie. Like the unicorn outfit your little sister wears.” You replied answering her question. 

“Oh I see.” She said nodding her head. “Continue.”

“Well since it was on sale and I hadn't really found what I wanted to make me feel better I saw those and well you know Prompto loves the silly birds. Well I bought them it was buy one get the other half off and I found a coupon for free shipping so might as well. I got them in two days ago. I called Prompto over I had decided to wear mine I wanted to see what his reaction would be figured he would laugh at me. He's had a rough last few days so I figured he would laugh and be all better.”

“What did he scream and run?” She laughed.

“Well he screamed. . .but this is the embaressing part.” 

“Oh Astrals don't say he did. . .” 

“Yeah. . .well look at the photo of us in them.” You handed your cellphone over showing the selfie Prompto had taken of the two of you wearing your Chocobo Kigurumis.

“Nerds.” She hummed reaching forward taking her bottle of beer sipping from it. 

“We are cute. But yeah before this happened. . .yeah he got turned on by seeing me in this. Like very visible hard on, he went about twenty shades of red and squealed like a fangirl. Like when you look at your kpop idols.” 

“Jeez boy he's strange. . .like that's the unsexiest thing ever.” She laughed. 

“Yeah. . .but combining me which he clearly likes and Chocobos which everyone in the world knows he likes was a lot for him to handle.” You giggled at remembering how embaressed he had become.

His bright blue eyes had gone huge as he took in the view of you wearing the cute outfit the happy smile on your face as you hopped in front of him making a playful, “wark!” sound. Prompto let out a gutteral groan as his right hand flew to his crotch adjusting his pants as your eyes went to his hands it was apparent he was instantly turned on. Smiling smugly you had gone over to Prompto pretending to be a Chocobo teasing the poor boy the whole way. Giving him a kiss you wrapped your arms around him hugging him tighlty pressing your body against his, feeling his erection against you. 

“Stop imagining the whole thing you got that flushed look on your cheeks.” Your friend said flicking your ear. 

“Sorry.” You said blushing a little taking a big spoonful of ice cream. 

“That was a good story.”


	5. Love you stretch marks and all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a headcanon from anotherchocobroheadcanon on tumblr.

“Prompto has been acting differently lately.” Gladio remarked as he was setting up camp, noticing the thin blond was gathering wood instead of taking pictures.

 

I looked over at where Gladio was looking sure the camera was out but he wasn't snapping away like normal at everything that caught his interest. My sunshine boyfriend was super adorable when he was running around taking photos of things sometimes it was dangerous during a battle but I generally kept an eye out on him taking out any prey that was after him. I joined up with Prince Noctis and the others when they had just killed off the Behmouth Deadeye I had been taking care of my sick Chocobo, Rex. I wasn't the greatest hunter around I was waiting for some friends to come and help me take down Deadeye as I knew there would be no way I could do it myself. In the end the Chocobros had taken Deadeye down me joining them after some begging to help Prince Noctis find all the Tombs of his Elders.Prompto had been the one that convinced them to let me go along with them specially since I had a pet Chocobo that Prompto wanted to loveup on. The two of us fell in love rather quickly, his sunshine like personality was just so addicting his beautiful blue eyes were enough to drown in staring at all his freckles made him blush like crazy but I loved inspecting them all.

 

“I think I know why.” Ignis replied as he turned on the burner stove gathering up a few pots and pans.

 

Shedding off my jacket it covered in some Anak blood and needed to be washed I heard the tell tale click of a camera. A smile on his lips Prompto gave me a small wave as he placed a pile of sticks and branches to start afire.

 

“Well then explain.” Gladio said as he finished setting up the chairs as Prompto rushed over to help Noctis help set up the tent as he was struggling a little with it.

 

“Well it's Miss L/N over here would be the answer. Ever since she joined the group Prompto has slowly been putting more effort in everything he does but if you pay attention it's to the things that benefit F/N.”

 

I blushed quickly sneaking a glance at Prompto as he was speaking to Noctis about King's Knight.

 

~~ That night ~~

 

In the tent I was sleeping next to Prompto out like a light, well I would be if it weren't for Gladio's snoring. So I did what I normally did meditate until I could finally drown out the snoring. Prompto was snuggled up against me he had me close to him head resting on his stomach. His right hand stroking through my hair free hand running the controls on his camera it was so relaxing listening to the soft breathing. His heart beat was steady and comforting to hear I love snuggling up against him. 

 

"You know it makes no sense why you love me so. You know that Y/N?" Prompto muttered softly under his breath. 

 

Clearly he was just musing aloud to me thinking I was asleep. I didn't want to interrupt him wanting to hear what was truly on his mind. 

 

"I'm trying so hard to be someone worthy of you. I'm not really good at anything not really funny - well I guess funny looking or do funny things but not legitimately funny. I have zero money I'm always scraping for pennies to pay bills and stuff im wearing the same shoes from like high school. My looks...well I'm not gorgeous like Ignis or muscled like Gladio and fuck I'm not royalty like Noct."

 

His voice started to waver a little as he spilled his feelings. It made my heart hurt for him to say such things about himself. Sleepily I nuzzled my face against his chest wrapping a arm around him hugging him acting like I was still asleep but comforting him as well. 

 

"Praise the Six you are so cute. All your talent and you hang out with me. Like you practically come out of every battle looking fresh as a daisy beautiful hair flowing behind you picture perfect every time. Even on my best days I look like something the cat dragged in. I have awful stretch marks on my stomach ever since I lost all that weight. . .you are cute and cuddly all around head to toe. I'm such a social misfit I'm not even sure why the others like me. I'm just so lucky to have you but I get so scared that you will find someone better than me and to be honest anyone is better than me and leave me."

 

I felt some thing wet hit my face causing me to shift a little as it startled me. Was he crying? Peeking my right eye open a bit I saw in the dim light of the tent Prompto's face all red eyes glistening with tears. My sunshine boy. . .the pang of sorrow hitting my heart as my precious cinnamon roll of a lover was having a rough time. 

 

"I get so scared jealous even when you talk so openly and easily with the others. Dark thoughts swirl in my mind of how they are probably better for you than me or how you leave me like my family left me leaving me alone for something better."

I had enough there was a small pit of rage that went through me propping myself up I pushed Prompto back a little. His eyes went wide in shock as a few tears fell from his long golden eyelashes. Wrapping my arms around him tightly squeezing him as I did. 

 

"Don't say things like that Prompto, I love you and I heard all of what you said." I said muffled with my face buried in the crook of his neck. 

"Hah, I didn't say anything you were asleep Chicky." He said nervously trying to laugh everything off calling me by one of his pet names for me. 

Reaching up my right hand I cupped the side of his face bringing it to mine fingers brushing away the few tears. His handsome face was red from embarrassment and shame his baby blue eyes intense looking from the crying making them look even more beautiful. How could he not see he was beautiful and wonderful? 

 

"Are you blind?" I asked indignantly.

 

"No...I just..." Prompto said with a heavy sigh leaning into me pulling me onto his lap burying his face in the crook of my neck taking a deep breath placing a soft sensual kiss on my neck. 

That sensitive intimate gesture of his made my heart leap in my chest sending a tingling sensation down my spine. Wrapping my arms around him I hugged him tightly. Gladio's snoring came to a stop and he let out a grunt as he rolled over muttering in his sleep calling out a name, "Wren" then back to snoring. The others still out like lights as if we weren't having a full blown conversation at one in the morning. 

 

"I feel so worthless, babe." He admitted softly his voice wavering a little. 

 

"You are not worthless Prompto. Not in the slightest don't you ever think that okay?" I said adamantly pulling back some looking him directly in the eyes. 

 

"You really think so?" He asked a hopefully lilt in his voice.

 

"I know so. You are the glue that keeps this group together. Prompto you are my sunshine you shine so brightly sometimes that it's blinding. I love your humor your smile that hair is so cute when you wake up first thing in the morning and it's all messy. Cuddling up with you after a long day makes me feel like the most important girl in the world. Your pictures Prompto are excellent I bet you could get those in magazines and such make quite a bit of money off them too. Noct makes a great model."

 

"Yeah because Noct is gorgeous..."

 

"And you are too I am not bothered by the stretch marks at all Prompto. It's proof that you survived that struggle leapt over that hurdle in your life. You wanna know a secret?" I asked brushing a few strands of downy feather soft hair out of his eyes. 

 

"What?" He asked curious his eyes on me intense paying strict attention to me as if I was the only person in the world, another thing I loved about him. 

 

"You know how I got a bit grouchy and bitchy when you suggested I wear shorts like Cindy wears?" I said as I brought up a embarrassing conversation we had a month ago. 

 

"Yeah I am sorry about that..."

 

"Well when I was a teen in high school I was really depressed a lot because no one ever wanted to be friends with me they just wanted answers for the tests. My family life sucked I had a abusive step brother and the only Control I had over the own pain I gave myself. So I ended up cutting myself in my inner and out thighs. They are deep so they look bad if I wear shorts and stuff and why I like to have sex with the lights off I'm ashamed of what I did to myself."

 

I had taken off the blanket pulling down the sweatpants showing just below my underwear on my right side several thick knotted scars. With a quivering hand Prompto reached out brushing his fingers over the scars admiring them. 

 

"Don't be ashamed babe I understand that pain...I love you Y/N so much." 

 

I leaned forward cupping his face kissing him passionately feeling his hands rubbing up and down my sides, nipping on his lower lip listening to his erotic whine.

 

"I love you Prompto and please don't insult me in thinking I would leave you just because someone flirts with me or is somehow magically better than you. For me there is no one better than you, Prompto you are the bees knee, my darling Chocobo lover, my sunshine. I'm not a floozy I am a loyal person to a fault I love and real them I'll stay with them until the very end." I said reaching a hand up under his shirt rubbing the stretch marks feeling his stomach go tense under my touch. 

 

Prompto let out a little whimper as he stared down at me as I place a kiss on his chest right over his heart then moving my lips to his neck placing a few kisses there. The heart beat going like crazy making me smile.

 

"Thank you so much...you are so wonderful I am so lucky." 

"Feel better birb-boy?" I teased happily looking up at him, reaching my hands up his sides then to his shoulders gently massaging them, planting a kiss on his lips tasting a bit of salt from the tears.

"Yes, snuggle with me until I fall asleep?" He asked nuzzling his nose against mine wrapping his arms around me pulling me close laying back down on the sleeping bag. 

"Uhuh." I giggled, pulling the blanket around us I slid my hand under the tank top rubbing the stretch marks as I snuggled up against his chest humming the Chocobo song. "I want to ride my Chocobro all day.~"


	6. Tic Tac Toe - with Gladio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seriously need someone to do a photo edit of this or a drawing for this because I'll hug them for it. :D

Gladio’s significant other could be a bit of a jerk sometimes - a sexy pint sized jerk.

The behemoth of a man was asleep on the couch, the sun had finally come back and he was enjoying a nice nap in it. Ten years without the sun made one miss taking a nap in the sun. You had woken up and Gladio was still sleeping gently snoring as you rested on his chest.

 

“Gladdy?” You called out seeing if he was awake - he wasn’t.

 

“Bored…” You muttered to yourself after a few minutes of silence.

 

Some accused you of having zero attention span. Turning to the left you saw your sketch pad a permanent marker resting on the paper. Smirking you grabbed at the marker straddling Gladio so you were sitting on his upper chest. Him being so big and you being rather small he really didn’t notice much of your movement.

 

His scars on his forehead were sexy as hell along with the other scars but there was also something funny about the forehead scar. If you were to add a few more lines it could be a tic tac toe board. In your sheer childish boredom leaning over him you uncapped the pen and drew the lines. Giggling a little you scribbled on his forehead. Playing a game of tic tac toe on his forehead by yourself was actually much more fun than it would have been if it was on paper.

 

You started to laugh harder as he snuffled in his sleep shifting a little underneath you causing your hand to slip drawing a huge line across his face. A mark right down the side of his nose down to his upper lip, giggling a little you went back to your game.

 

“Babe…” You heard as you placed the winning O.

 

“Huh?” You asked without really thinking and then all the sudden a large pair of hands grabbed at your hips picking you up.

 

“AH!” You shouted as Gladio put you on your back and took the marker from your hands.

 

All the sudden he pulled down your tank top some laughing as he did and started to write all over your chest while you laugh and cried out in weak protests. Gladio sneaked in a kiss to your lips as he tossed the pen to the side and started to tickle your sides.

 

“What did you write on my chest Gladio?” You shouted trying to push him away from you so you could examine your chest.

 

“Just the truth.” He said with a smirk sitting up so you could move.

 

‘Gladio’s play thing.’ Was written on your chest.

 

“Shall we play some more dear?” He teased.


	7. Strange Sweets

Noctis should have been wary from the start when he heard his girlfriend pull into the driveway her music playing loudly. She had texted him earlier in the day telling him to go to her place that she had a special treat for him when she got off from work. He hadn't even left her house from the night before he was suppose to go to a meeting earlier in the day but he called it off and stayed in her bed cuddling with a shirt of hers and her stuffed sheep plush. Noctis was in the living room playing a fishing rpg game Jinju got him as a joke but it turns out it was pretty fun to play.

  
  


“ _I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts~_.” That was his first clue something was afoot, things never went well when Jinju was singing that song.

  
  


Peering out the window her freshly dyed hair bouncing on her shoulders as she was carrying a basket with a white cloth covering it. She had her hair died violet for the longest time then one day he had gone out with Gladiolus on a camping trip for the weekend and when he returned her hair was indigo. It looked really good on her pale skin, making all her freckles show up perfectly and her pale green eyes sparkle with that color. Shaking his head remembering what she was singing the last time she sung that song she forced him to eat spinach. The door opened revealing Jinju what he smelled coming from the basket smelled like waffles, it was intoxicating. What could be wrong with them? Maybe it was just a freak accident she sung the song. . .Looking at her hopefully as she sauntered over a bright smile playing on her face.

  
  


“You are all smiles today, feeling better?” He asked, knowing she had been in a depressed funk for the last few weeks.

  
  


“Uhuh, feeling a lot better. Talcott finally found what I was looking for and it came in today. I made some specially for you well after I burned the first one because I got caught up with talking to Prompto.”

  
  


“Oh Prompto visited you at the shop today?” He asked, curious as she sat down next to him, placing the large basket on his lap, smiling up at him green eyes dazzling making him stop for a moment and stare at her.

  
  


_Should he still be wary?_

  
  


“What did Prompto have to say?”

  
  


“Oh he was wondering if you were sick because you called off a meeting today and Ignis was annoyed that you did and gave Prompto a bit of a hard time. So he went to me thinking that maybe you were with me. So you just played games all day?” She asked looking at the TV screen.

  
  


“Well. . .Only have been playing for a little bit I was sleeping for quite a while your bed was super comfy this morning and smelled so good.” He admitted shyly, taking off the sheet from the basket.

  
  


“These are called taiyaki, we use to make these at the ice cream shop I worked at. So I finally found someone who could craft the pan for me. Talcott picked it up for me in Lestallum, I owe the poor boy a lot, such a sweetheart. These are waffles shaped like fish and they have food stuffed inside of them. Try this one.” She gushed running her fingers through her hair looking up at him, smiling as she plucked a large fish shaped waffle.

  
  


“Okay, thanks, love.” Noctis said as she took the basket out of his lap, taking one for herself.

  
  


The smile on her face was suspicious she took a big bite out of the taiyaki, something tart and purple oozed out of it and smelled faintly like cream cheese. It looked good and smelled good was his like this? The fish waffle was still warm to his touch and he took a tentative bite out of it. A sweet taste hit his taste buds first but his eyes went wide. . .horrible beans.

  


 

“BEANS?” Noctis shouted angrily despising beans with a passion and totally thrown off by the sweet taste of them.

  
  


“Hahahahahahahahaha!” Jinju had placed the basket on the coffee table, holding her stomach laughing, nearly falling off the couch.

  
  


“What the fuck, Jin?” Noctis asked as he placed the traitorous waffle down on the table pushing her on the ground, pinning her.

  
  


“I wanted to try to see. . .if you like red beans! They are - - cooked in sugar, I made that batch specially for you, haha sweetie.” She said in between gasps of laughter, her hair was in her eyes, small tears built up in the corner of her green eyes.

  
  


“I hate beans you can't make them taste good at all, you are going to pay for this!” He said with a wicked grin as he startled to tickle her exposed sides as the work shirt rose up some.

  
  


“No don't tickle me Noct! Ah, no – fair – haha – stop!” She laughed more wailing in between giggles as he tickled the soft scared skin of her stomach. 

 

“Here eat the evil thing.” He laughed taking the taiyaki force feeding the sweets to her, spreading most of it on her face.

  
  


“For the Love of the Six, Noct I can feed myself you are like a barbarian! I like these!” She laughed pushing him away taking the smooshed waffled taking a bite out of it.

  
  


“How can you like it? It's so gross!”

  
  


“Acquired taste I guess? Here have a apple cinnamon one, sweetie.”

  
  


“I'm going to punish you hardcore.”

  
  


“Oh a threat or a promise, Noct?” She teased as she crawled back onto the couch as he warily took the second taiyaki.

  
  


“Going fishing with me tonight, we are staying until you actually catch something.”

  
  


“Ugh. . .do I have to bait it and all?” She whined rolling her eyes, smiling happily as he bite into the second waffle a pleased look on his face.

  
  


“Okay I like this one, the apple ones can stay any more of the red beans can go straight to the trash.” He said bright blue eyes surveying the basket.

  
  


“Just one other, right here.” She said with a smile, picking up a smaller one. “Can I choose the music for the road trip?”

  
  


“Nope part of the punishment.”

  
  


“So Rammstein.” She smirked knowing his current obsession with the German Heavy Metal band.


	8. A Ravus Love Confession?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dude this just came up on the top of my head at work. Ravus is my guilty pleasure.

I realized earlier that I reblogged the meme “love letter from a character” I suggested Ravus Nox Fleuret. Honestly I see a love confession/conversation from him being like this:

 

“. . .” Ravus stares at her wide eyed, brown and violet eyes conveying a multitude of emotions but they just don’t match the rest of his stony face. 

His sister has on numerous occasions called him a “gargoyle”. He just doesn’t know how to express himself, it’s hard to smile and mean it. Why smile when you don’t mean it? But did he want to smile at her? Yes. Why couldn’t he? It was just a simple movement of 26 face muscles to smile. 

“Yes Commander Fleuret?” She asked in her kind sincere voice, that sent chills down his spine every time she ventured to say his first name. 

Whenever she braved saying his first name it brought chills to his very soul. How could someone have the power to do that? 

His eyes are screaming, “I love you, you complete me, you understand who I am and are fine with that, what type of mystical being are you?” But his face is saying, “there is a rock in my boots and it’s hurting my foot.” That pained disgruntled look. 

“Commander Fleuret, are you okay? Does your shoulder bother you? Would you like some pain pills?” She asked softly, reaching for her purse that carried everything but the kitchen sink. 

“No I am fine why would I be in any sort of pain, the surgery was flawless.” He barked staring down at her, heterochromia eyes flashing brightly as he surveyed her elegant face. 

“Oh. . .You just look like you are sore Commander, I noticed that you were rubbing your shoulder a lot this morning after the meeting.” She said there was hurt in her bright sea green eyes, she was just looking out for him. 

_‘Fuck.’_ He thought noticing she was paying attention to him just as much as he was paying attention to her. His eyes went apologetic but his face or words did not, platinum hair falling into his eyes he turned away from her. 

“Anyone’s shoulders would be sore from carrying all those books around for the majority of the morning. How do you carry them around with your small fragile frame?” He asked he had made point to be nice and carrying the books that were needed for the meeting with Lord Vastreal, not letting her do anything.

He didn’t realize there was ten boxes jam packed with heavy text books and they were ones she always brought to the meetings. How did one so small do it? She gave him a brief smile that dazzled him making his heart pick up pace. 

“Well Commander Fleuret, it’s my job so it doesn’t matter if it’s painful I need to do it. I take some medicine and take a nice hot bath at night before bed.” She admitted, brushing a few strands of black hair out of her face. 

Now he was thinking about her in the bath. _‘Fuck, fuck, this is going south quick.’_

 _‘Think of something nice to say Ravus. . .she works hard as your assistant. She puts up with your stupid ass all day and never complains while you bitch about something every time you open your mouth. Why is this so hard? I like you. . .that’s why you are so perfect. . .fuck.’_

She staring at him wondering what mental battle was he fighting? His eyes were flitting back and forth as he was mentally arguing with himself. 

“I’ll carry the books whenever you have to join me for a meeting. Though it doesn’t involve me don’t think about asking me to lift them.” He blurted out, sounding curt as he looked down at her. 

That was a practical confession right? He was willing do to a thing that would hurt his shoulder but to make sure she wasn’t in pain would be worth it. She’s small and delicate like Lunafreya. . .

“Thank you Commander Fleuret that is so generous of you, please let me know if it becomes too much I will take over for it again.” She said smiling brightly up at him her dazzling smile caused him to pause, brown and violet eyes going wide at her reaction. 

She turned around to walk off long hair billowing behind her, he reached out his left hand silver and purple magitek arm grabbing at her narrow wrist. As she turned around there was a hopeful look on her face, how can her face be so expressive unlike his? 

“Dinner.” He shouted out unsure how he managed to say to her. . .

“Dinner? Sure I could eat.” She smiled sweetly, she didn’t flinch when his thumb unconsciously rubbed over her hand feeling the soft skin, well what he would assume was as sensations didn’t quite work the same with this magitek arm. 

 

 


	9. Movie Night Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A emergency fluff for Rubyreddemise!

Resting on the couch, her head on his lap long luxurious red hair spilled out over his lap resting down his legs. One of his gloved hands on her stomach, tracing slight patterns on it, humming softly as he did. 

“Prompto why is it not loading?” Ruby asked a slight whine in her voice as Netflix kept having errors saying they couldn't load the videos and Hulu was buffering constantly.

Prompto Argentum and Ruby Philomela had been trying to enjoy movie night for twenty minutes now. But to no avail it was as if fate did not want them to enjoy some free time together. They were in a house in Cape Caem in one of the rooms the door locked keeping all intruders out. Both were tired and just wanting some time to snuggle together and relax in each others presence. 

“I'm not sure Red, I don't know why it's not working. I mean the internet is working just fine, on my phone.” Prompto stated after checking the connection on his phone, everything on Hulu and Netflix loaded just fine. 

“I really wanted to watch Pretty in Pink. . .” Ruby said softly, green eyes peering up into this bright blue eyes, she was to tired and needing to relax with her lover. 

“Hmm.” He said thoughtfully, “let me go to the Xbox and see what is up.” 

Prompto leaned forward grabbing the controller to the system, making Ruby have to get up from her spot on his lap. She sidled up closer to him wrapping arms around his waist pulling him closer, burying her face in his chest letting out a sigh as he scrolled through the settings. Prompto looked down at her smiling at his cuddly girlfriend, brushing his fingers through her long red hair she was so beautiful. 

“I don't know the settings are all proper and it says all is fine.” Prompto stated placing the controller down. 

“I wanted to watch a movie with you.” Ruby mumbled grumpily in his arms pressing her face further into his chest. 

Prompto shut off the Xbox and the tv, letting out a soft sigh a smile spreading on his thin lips he looked down at Ruby.

“I have a plan but I need to detangle myself of you my sweet little chocobo.” He said a chuckle in his voice.

“But I want to cuddle.” Ruby pouted hugging him tighter. 

“I know but I have a plan for something. . .” He stated trying to pry her off, but the Empath didn't want to move she needed her sunshine. 

“Prom.” She whine softly, it was too cute he couldn't handle it.

“Fine, up you go!” Prompto said with a laugh, in a quick move Ruby was being picked up by the Gunner. 

“PROM!” She shouted out as Prompto moved her to a piggyback position. 

She was laughing and giggling as he carried her to the shared kitchen of the house, tromping down the stairs. Ruby had her arms draped over his shoulders, his hands clasped tightly to her legs holding her up in place, supporting her. He loved it when she caressed his arms it felt so good, it was just a small thing but it was so comforting to him. She knew how to place certain touches on his body that sent his mind reeling, his heart beating madly in his chest. Ruby knew how to break Prompto down and he loved it.

In the kitchen Prompto got together some chocolate miniatures in a small bowl, a mug of tea for both of them having Ruby carrying one of the cups. She placed soft kiss on his neck as he put the popped popcorn in a bowl. 

“If Hulu and Netflix isn't working why are we making the snacks for it?” She asked slightly confused. 

“Never you mind sweetie.” He said as they walked back up the stairs to the bedroom. 

Prompto was low on data on his phone and would be charged for using extra so they weren't going to use it originally and Ruby's phone was broken a certain Manic Panic “accidentally” stepped on it with her steel toed boots. With the pouting look of having movie night destroyed on her, Prompto couldn't let it happen to his sweet girlfriend. So he would deal with the extra fee for going over his data limit. 

“Down you go, Nightingale.” Prompto said sitting her down on the bed 

They got all snuggled under the blanket, Prompto got her all snuggled under the blankets cozy with her tea cup and the candies in between them. Prompto grabbed his cell phone snugging close to her, wrapping his arms around her making sure she could see the screen best. 

“But Prompto your data. . .”

“I don't care, I want to have movie night with you and we can't get that to work so let's do this.” He said resolutely, a smile playing on his lips. 

“I love you Prompto, I'll pay for the fee.”

“Nope don't worry about it. I'll do anything for you, specially to have cuddle time and a movie.” Prompto said unwrapping a chocolate piece pressing it against her lips.

“Oh thanks, Prom.” She said as she took the candy eating it, a pleased smile on her face. 

“All for you.” 

Moments later they were watching Pretty Woman, her head resting underneath his chin, a hand caressing his muscled arms. It was so comforting to be snuggled up close to each other under the blankets, occasionally feeding each other pieces of chocolate or popcorn. He felt like nothing else in the world mattered at the moment it was just Prompto and Ruby, that was all that mattered. The world could blow up right now he would just be fine, his whole world was in his arms. 

Prompto heard a sleepy yawn near the end of the movie, looking down those beautiful green eyes were getting heavy. Ruby was ready to pass out, her breathing was getting even and more relaxed as she was lulled to sleep by the relaxing position. 

“Sleepy. . .” She uttered, it was such a cute tone. 

“So cute. . .” Prompto cooed, placing a kiss on her forehead. “Sleep tight my love.”


	10. How does one cook?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blind Ignis teaches s/o how to cook.

Y/N really didn’t think making omelets was going to be a challenge to make up last week when she had tried to cook breakfast for her boyfriend. The Royal Adviser was without a technical job right now, as Prince Noctis was melded with the Crystal leaving the lands in darkness. 

He wasn’t feeling good and had slept in which was rare for Ignis he always woke at the same time each day. Y/N decided to go and make him breakfast in bed but failed so horribly. The kitchen was a disaster. A complete and utter disaster. She had planned a chickatrice omelet with some fresh veggies, toast, sausage and a fresh pot of Ebony coffee. The only thing that didn’t turn out a mess was the coffee. The whole kitchen looked like a bomb went off, somehow there was veggies on the floor in which you had to force your dog not to eat. The toast was burnt on one side, perfect on the other, “HOW!?” You had screamed at the top of your lungs. The sausage wasn’t cooked all the way through and the omelet looked more like scrambled eggs with burnt pieces. 

Ignis had rushed down the steps making it to the kitchen with surprising ease for being a blind man. He had everything in the apartment completely set up for him and his disability. You were okay with it in the end it made a lot of sense to be set up that way. Without saying a word Ignis cleaned up the mess as you picked up what was on the floor. It wasn’t until it was clean did he ask his voice was stern and crisp as he asked, you were silent as tears streaked down your face and what clued him was when he heard you hiccup. Apologizing for the mess and the horror show that you wanted to make breakfast for him since he obviously wasn’t feeling well. 

The next weekend is when you were suppose to make up for the disaster. Ignis had woken you up earlier than normal you were pretty sure it was just to be annoying as there was a small smirk on his lips as he told you to get dressed. In the kitchen you saw him putting on a apron and handing one to you. 

“So today we are going to learn how to make omelets.” 

“So we are really doing this, huh?”

“Yes we are my dear kitten.” Ignis quipped as he gave you a large smile. 

“I was such a mess beforehand!” You cried as he pulled out the pans for you, how he did this being totally blind you didn’t know or understand what magic he possessed to do so. 

“I understand but I came to realize that you had no prior opportunities to cook my love so I am correcting that, there will be days when I don’t feel well and cannot cook. I do not want you go without food because of me.” 

“I understand Ignis. . .I can just order out you know. Sure there is no sun but that doesn’t mean that there isn’t delivery.”

“I will not allow my girlfriend to be eating delivery, what are you dating Gladiolus now?” Ignis scoff, a smug smirk on his face. “Get the eggs, please, Y/N.” 

“Alright.” You said happily as he reached out a hand it brushing against your arm, sending pleasurable tingles down your body.

You loved this man so much, everything and anything about him you simply adored. You met him once the darkness had came and he had been blind for a while now. Ignis did everything with ease as if he was always blind or if hadn’t been blind at all. 

“Now listen up very closely and I will reward you.” 

  
  


During the whole time you were just captivated by Ignis and his abilities in the kitchen, he was truly a master in this domain. He stood behind you the whole time his arm around you his chest pressed against your back as he guided your delicate hands across the pans. His smooth voice in your ear as he instructed you when to flip the omelet.

  
  


“Iggy how do you know when it's right? I mean you can't see the bubbles forming.” It was a legitimate question, when they had extra ingredients in it they took a different amount of time to be ready to be flipped.

  
  


He reached a hand up covering your eyes so you were folded into complete darkness.

  
  


“Smell that?” Ignis asked after a few seconds of a pause.

  
  


“Yes.”

  
  


“It means it is ready. I go by sound and smell for a lot of things love.” He answered releasing his hand from your eyes placing a affectionate kiss to your cheek.

  
  


“Now we flip it right?”

  
  


“Yes.”

  
  


Ignis helped you flip the omelet expertly, the extra ingredients did not spill out and it did not crumble into a Astrals aweful mess. As you finished the omelet you worked on the sausage this time Ignis stood beside you, drinking some Ebony as he instructed you that way now that you were more confident with the cooking.

  
  


“You know this is quite hard doing this all and timing them right so when they come out they are all hot still. You doing this while being blind. . .it's just amazing you know that Ignis?” You asked not able to hide the awe in your voice as you turned to him.

  
  


“I had to learn these skills for my job and I needed to uphold my family traditions in being good at them, that is all. I am glad that I can use those skills to help you out though.”

  
  


“Oh Ignis. . .” You blushed as you slide the sausage patties onto the plates. “There all done, toast, coffee, sausage and a omelet.”

  
  


“And no burnt down house or nasty mess to clean up.” Ignis quipped, reaching out for a plate.

  
  


“I'm pretty sure that you mentioned something about a reward, Mr. Scientia.” You teased, placing a hand on his hip letting him know you were so close to him angling for a kiss, which you really hoped was your reward.

  
  


“Oh I did say something about a reward. I assume you want it now?” He teased, milky green eye staring down at your general direction.

  
  


“Yes, I would like it.”

  
  


Leaning down a little to match your height Ignis gave a coffee tasting kiss, his free hand snaking around your waist as he pulled you closer to him. Nipping a little on the scar on his lip he let out a moan it had become rather sensitive part for him and always gave a good reaction to it being bitten. Slipping in your tongue in his mouth you massaged your with his, placing a hand on his chest giving more to the kiss.

  
  


“I love you Y/N.” Ignis said as you both finally broke from the kiss.

  
  


“I love you more Scientia~.” You teased as you picked up your plate heading to the dining room to eat.

 

 


	11. 8 CM Taller Than You

  1. height difference kisses where one person has to bend do wn and the other is on their tippy toes. Prompto x female s/o




 

Prompto's significant other was at least four inches taller than he is it was sometimes awkward for them. Gladiolus would tease him a lot for dating a “Titan” in which Prompto has to bite back that of course all woman are short in comparision to his giant status of 6'6. She is rather bothered by it a lot of the time since it's not a common thing for the female to be the taller of the two. It tends to make her think that Prompto might just leave her one day to find a partner that is shorter than he is or his same height. Whenever they went to Hammerhead and met up with Cindy, Prompto's significant other would get a bit quiet and angry when he spoke with Cindy.

 

Her fear that he was liking Cindy more than she was always a fear so when seeing Cindy for repairs on the Regalia or just plain visit it was a lot of stress. It wasn't like Prompto would leave his significant other he loved her dearly and every inch of her was perfect and wonderful in his opinion. He just was rendered stupid around Cindy. He didn't go out of his way to be unfaithful it was just star struck syndrome with him. Innocent. But his significant other didn't always see it that way and it fed her uncertainty with her height.

 

“Good job getting that Anak down, babe!” Prompto cheered to his significant other who was brushing off some fur from the giant beast that just went down.

 

“Let's harvest it for some food for tonight, I can make up something good for dinner with this.” Ignis stated pushing glasses up his nose, walking over to the fallen beast.

 

Prompto moves over to his significant other standing before her he gets up on tip toe to brush off some blood that had gotten on her cheek. He can just barely reach even on tip toe, she flushes immediately as Gladiolus lets out a bark of laughter and the young gunner looses his balance a little nearly falling forward. She straightens him up looking thoroughly embarrassed and annoyed, rubbing her face with the sleeve of her shirt to get rid of the blood on her face.

 

“Could have just told me.” She said shyly taking a step away from him.

 

“Kiss?” Prompto asked sweetly, his bright blue eyes staring up at her, coming closer to her again, his lips puckered in a kiss motion.

 

“No I got blood on my face.” She said despite there wasn't any on her face now.

 

His significant other walked off heading back to camp. Prompto loved kissing his significant other and he knew that she loved it but he's come to realize that they only kiss when she's sitting down. That's it never any where else and it was bothering him a little like he wasn't mad he was just curious as to why. Was his kissing abilities so good that she got weak in the knees and felt the need to be sitting for it? He really didn't think he was that good of a kisser, he wasn't that delusional in his ego! Prompto followed behind her and the others back to the camp it was getting rather late out Prompto was determined to figure out why she only wanted to kiss him when she was sitting. This was not the first occurrence for sure this was probably the hundredth if he was to keep count that he tried to kiss her when she was standing.

 

He thought the image of him on tip toe reaching up to her planting a kiss on her _ruby_ red lips just makes him happy, her leaning down to reach him is so cute in his eyes. He would just love to have a picture taken of the two of them doing that makes him just so pleased to think about it. So every time he tries to attempt it she brushes him off, normally telling him it's not a proper time to kiss even though they have kissed in front of the others before hell they were almost caught once during a rather heated make out session in the back of the Regalia before! It left the man really confused all the time he was ready to figure it out.

 

At camp while everyone was at their various task Prompto made sure to do his stuff first which was gather firewood for the fire. His significant other was busy washing some of the clothes in the stream not too far from the campsite there was some articles of clothes that needed to be washed right now and couldn't wait until they were in Lestallum next. Getting his nerves together the short blond went over to his significant other clearing his throat he gave her a winning smile.

 

“Hey babe.”

 

“Yes Prom?” She queried turning to him easily reaching the clothes line placing one of his shirts on the line.

 

“I uh got a question for you.”

 

“Uhuh?” She asked putting more clothes up on the line, not paying too much attention to him.

 

Prompto fidgeted a little as he was only a foot away from her and she was turned away from him. The way her body arched up just looked so inviting, the way her hair framed around her face, the firm line her full lips were in were just too much for Prompto to handle right now. He really wanted a kiss from her. Like right now. Getting up on tip toe gently curling two fingers in the collar of her shirt Prompto pulled his significant other closer to him craning her head down towards his. Placing a firm and sensual kiss on her lips, it caught her by surprise she let out a bit of a yelp arms flailing a little then settling into the intense kiss wrapping arms around his body. He took that moment to slip in his tongue deepening the kiss some, placing his hands on her hips to balance himself some as being on tip toe with these shoes of his was a bit much.

 

“Prom. . .” She moaned as they surfaced for breath he lost his balance a little pressing his body against hers looking up at her with his big blue eyes, totally mystified.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“This should be the other way around you know. . .me on tip toe to you.” She said mood switching quickly.

 

“It's because you are taller than me? That's the reason why?” He gasped not ever picking up on that, he felt like a fool for not thinking that was a problem.

 

“Yes because I am so much taller than you and that is embarrassing!”

 

“I don't think it is. I think it's cute, I think you are cute I love you so much. It doesn't matter that you are taller than I am. Do it matter to you that I am such a dork? Or that I have stretch marks?”

 

“No I love all of you Prompto!”

 

“Same with me I love all of you! I don't care what the 'social norm' is that a guy is suppose to be taller than his girl friend it doesn't matter to me. Think I would be that petty to let something like that bother me? I love it.”

 

“I just. . .” She stuttered a little.

 

“Here let's do this.” Prompto said spotting a boulder, he grabbed her hand dragging her over to it as she let out a whine.

 

Scrambling to the top of the boulder Prompto was now taller than she was, sitting down he was just high enough for her to have to get on tip toe to kiss her. Smirking down at her his sparkling baby blue eyes peering through his spiky blond hair he waited for her.

 

“I feel silly Prom. . .”

 

“I don't. Come here babe for a kiss, with your taller boyfriend.” He teased beckoning her closer with a finger.

 

“Okay. . .” She said softly getting on tip toe hands pressed on the rock she curled a right hand up into his vest and pulled him down a little.

 

“See?” He teased his breathe brushing against her lips.

 

“Shut up.”

 

“Make me.” Prompto replied his lips brushing against hers.

 

She did, pressing a kiss to his lips and robbing him of breath with a passionate kiss as he snaked a hand into her long hair cupping the back of her head.

 


	12. In Need of Comfort

One would say Ravus Nox Fleuret was callous, rude, uncaring and harsh.

_His girlfriend would say otherwise._

_She would say he is caring, loving, sensitive and a bit dorky._

Ravus had been ready for work heading down the hallway from his office carrying papers to see his girlfriend on their bed sitting crying, shaking hair all disheveled. That was rare she didn’t cry often a tough woman normally so whatever it was it was important. He immediately called work and changed clothes, wearing a pair of black sweat pants, purple tank top with his hair pulled back in a ponytail.

He was boiling water for the tea kettle making her a herbal tea along with some sugar cookies. He didn’t like seeing her like this so he did what he could to help her as he wasn’t really skilled with dealing with such things. Heading up the stairs and back to the room he sat down next to her, handing her the elegant blue and white tea cup.

“Would you like a drink, my sweet?” He asked, in a soft tone.

“Yes…” She sniffled shakily reaching for the teacup, Ravus reached out cupping her hands so she wouldn’t spill any of the tea, on her and harm her.

“What has happened, sweet?” He asked after a few moments of silence, feeding her a sugar cookie.

“Don’t you have work?” She questioned, concerned about his job.

“Today is about you, I called off it is fine. You are sad I am here for you, just like you are always here for me.”

“My aunt passed away last night.” She said hiccupping leaning against him picking up the photo album that had countless photos of her and family.

Her family was close knit and he loved that, her aunt had been a huge influence on who she was a person. The person he fell in love with. Wrapping a arm around her hugging her tightly he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

“I am sorry my love, I know that she was really important to you.” Ravus said softly, moving his hand back rubbing her back softly and comfortingly with his Magitek arm.

“She was important to me, she helped me a lot growing up Ray.” She sobbed a little calling him by his pet name.

“Someone has to die in order that the rest of us should value life more. You will appreciate each day more now my sweet. Keep her in your heart and in your memories and she will always be with you.” Ravus said sagely pulling her onto his lap as he placed the teacup and tray down.

“You are right…” She answered burying her face into his chest wrapping arms around him holding him close.

Ravus peppered several kisses on her forehead, wrapping his arms around her holding her closer rocking her a little. Reaching for the photo album he looked at it smiling at a photo of her when she was tiny behind held by her aunt.

“Would you tell me about her? So then she will always be in my heart and can live on that way?” He asked handing her the photo album.

“I would love to do that, Ravus. You two would have gotten together really well too bad she lived so far away from here.” She said cheering up at the thought grabbing the album from him.

She started from the beginning and started telling him stories about her aunt and the wonderful things about her. The whole time he stroked her back calming her, giving her soft kisses everyone once in a while.


	13. National Eat Your Veggies Day

Prompto was one to get the alerts on his phone that alerted him on "national day" events.

National Hugging Day - not so great after he decided to hug a Cactuar. Ignis spent hours plucking out needles from the gunner's chest.

National Pizza Day - in the middle of the woods no outpost for miles, Ignis attempted to make pizza over the grill ended up making calzones. Close but not the right item and it ruined it for Prompto.

National Pet a Cat Day - the only cat like creature he came across was a Ceural they do not like being hugged. Or petted or anything at all. The selfie was going to look badass had the flash not startled the cat.

This morning when he woke up with his phone popping up with a alert for; "National Eat You Veggies Day". He rolled over onto his back, giggling turning to his right to see Noctis who was still dead asleep. It was five in the morning so of course he was still asleep. Gladiolus had just got up stretching heading out to do his morning run. Ignis hadn't stirred yet he wouldn't until another half hour.

Prompto really wanted to celebrate Eat Your Veggies day in total style just like the others. Noctis would so hate him for it though. It would make up for the teasing jab he made of Prompto in front of Cindy the other day. He sniggered, getting up looking around for his contact case, pulling on a shirt he popped the contacts onto his eyes reading the message again.

"Sweet I'm gonna get you Noct, buddy!" He laughed, it wasn't like the Prince would wake up and hear him, he was a heavy sleeper.

Getting up Prompto went to the cooler that carried all the food, he grabbed all the veggies he could find. By the time he got the veggies out Ignis was walking out of the tent, pulling on a shirt yawning.

"What is it that you are doing Prompto? What is prompting you to cook?" Ignis asked as he grabbed the coffee beans, prepping to make his morning coffee.

"It's *snicker* national eat your veggies day. So we are cooking all sorts of veggies today!" Prompto laughed.

"You do realize that Noctis does not each vegetables and I seriously don't think he will obey to it because it is some silly national day. It isn't even a federal day so not a official holiday, Prompto." Ignis mocked softly as he made himself a Turkish cup of ebony.

"Oh come on Iggy, it will work at least for one meal!" Prompto laughed a, as he plucked a pot and placed it on the grill.

"And you are planning on cooking?" Ignis asked, incredously cocking a eyebrow up at the blond.

"Sure, I can cook you know, who made me food when I was growing up? You know after I stopped eating fast food. Maybe Noct will like my cooking?"

"With vegetables. . .honestly your cooking could be the best in the lands and you could hand feed it to Noctis and he would still refuse. He refuses my vegetables." Ignis sneered rolling his eyes, laughing at the thought of the young prince that would actually eat broccoli.

"Well maybe mine is best in the galaxy, Specs." Prompto teased, sticking his tongue out at Ignis.

Thumbing through some recipes that were recommended through the alert he started to cook up, vegetable masala. Plopping in peas, potatoes and green beans humming as he did. Ignis shook his head as Gladiolus returned from the  morning run, sweating up a storm, shirtless like normal for a run. Ignis went into start waking up Noctis it took a while to wake up the Prince.

"I wanna ride my chocobo all day~." Prompto sung as Ignis came out shaking his head annoyed failing at waking the prince.

A evil thought came to his mind, Prompto let out a dark chuckle as he started to finish up the meal. After a few "look at me cook" selcas, Prompto plated some of the masala. Gladiolus had come out of the tent yanking on a tank top grumbling about Noctis sleeping more and more lately.

"I think sleeping beauty deserves breakfast in bed, he's been working hard lately." Prompto teased, they had just raided two tombs in a course of two days.

"Spoiling him. . ." Gladiolus muttered.

"With what he's feeding Noctis I don't think this falls under the category of spoiling, Gladio."

Walking into the tent seeing Noctis' bedroll messed up as both Ignis and Gladiolus had tried waking up the sleeping prince. Stepping over items that Noct threw at the others tried to wake him.

"Morning sunshine!~" Prompto sung out to Noctis. "I have breakfast for you."

"Go. . .not hungry."

"Of course you are breakfast is the morning important meal of the day." Prompto countered kneeling down beside Noctis who was laying on his stomach curled up with a pillow, hair all in his face bleary eyed he glared at Prompto.

"Think about it this way, I'll feed you breakfast, sound nice Noct?"

"No I rather have Luna feed me breakfast. . ." He muttered sleepily wishing to go back to his dreams.

"Ohhh Noctis~." Prompto called out in a girlish voice, one that he believed to sound like Lady Lunafreya.

"Shut up." Noctis yawned, loudly running his hands through his hair getting it out of his eyes.

"Oh hello opening!" Prompto called out laughing, taking a forkful of the vegetable masala scooping it into the Prince's mouth.

Noctis ended up taking a huge mouthful of vegetable masala the reaction was crazy as his eyes shot open bright blue eyes wide with shock. Scrambling to his knees shoving Prompto out of the way Noctis started to cough and gag spitting out bits of the food onto the bed roll.

"Prompto - Astrals what in Ifirit's ass crack was that for?  I hate vegetables!" Noctis grumbled shoving the giggling blond to the side nearly spilling the plate.

"That was perfect so glad I got a picture of that!" Prompto said looking at his cellphone he staring at the picture of Noctis' disgusted face.

"It's national eat your veggies day Noct! Have to participate!" Prompto laughed, he was hardly able to say it clearly with all the giggles as he was loosing breath.

"Have you participated in it yet then!?" Noctis growled, taking the plate from Prompto.

"Prince first!" Prompto chuckled, wiping tears from his eyes.

Taking a handful of the food, shoving it into Prompto's face shoving him to his back, Noctis started to laugh.

"Well he is awake." Ignis said looking at from the entrance of the tent, looking over at Gladiolus who was frying up some bacon to add with the masala.

"Yeah but who is cleaning up that mess?" Gladiolus chuckled.

"Damn Prompto. . ." Ignis grumbled knowing he would have to wash the blankets and any clothes covered in masala.

_Perhaps Prompto should have chosen to celebrate national nap day._


	14. I Don't Deserve It

“She's not eating again. . .Ignis are you sure you are cooking things properly?” Gladiolus asked, the tactician standing beside the grill, staring at the table at the woman just staring absentmindedly forward, plate full of food.

 

“I assure Gladio that oyakodon is made perfectly to how she normally eats it. Noctis is eating it just fine.” Ignis said his ever watchful eye on Noctis, watching him eat up the meal without a second thought.

 

“She hasn't eaten in two days.” Gladiolus grumbled looking around, for anything that was sweet looking that was high in protein.

 

He knew she liked sweets but she needed protein she hasn't eaten in two full days and they have been on the road all day. Walking. Where they needed to go to find the swords from the tombs the Regalia couldn't do a thing. His girlfriend had gotten wounded but they didn't have anything to heal it with so the sprained ankle she had her limping everywhere. Gladiolus carried her a lot of the way when it came to battling he would sit her out of sight and join the fray making sure to have it end quickly so he could rush back to her. She would be asleep most of the time which startled him a lot, she wasn't one to sleep during the day like Noctis so this new behavior didn't make much sense to him. He had asked her about it but she didn't say a thing, she just shrugged her narrow shoulders and walked off.

 

It was starting to bother him a whole bunch. Finding some apples Gladiolus grabbed a knife and started to carve them in shapes of bunnies. Ignis moved over to him staring at the giant man, making cute little bunnies out of apples. Plopping down a freshly made batch of caramel beside them.

 

“I'm sure she is fine. . .”

 

“There is something wrong. She never refuses food. She hasn't touch a single bite in days. She just pushes it around the plate and then wanders off saying she needs to grab something to add to her food then never returns. I found her sleeping when we took a break earlier.”

 

“She is recovering from a really bad ankle sprain, Gladio.” Ignis commented, as the two of them watch as Gladiolus' girlfriend got up from the table walking off.

 

Gladiolus stabbed himself with the knife, from shock, as she stumbled a little grasping at her head, shaking a little. Prompto was over to her in seconds his arms around her shoulders helping her to her feet, a sunshiny smile and a laugh. She would normally laugh back with him as she just laughs whenever anyone laughs, a thing he loved about her. She just looked at him, with a blank look as if he wasn't even there it wasn't cold or angry it was just, _there_.

 

**Gladiolus didn't like it one bit.**

 

“I'm fine Prom.” She said softly, her voice was a lot quieter than normal, she is generally loud and talkative like he is, but lately she is just subdued.

 

“Are you sure? You didn't eat dinner.” Prompto said, he of course picked up on her eating habits just like Gladiolus did he was big on such things.

 

“I'll eat later. . .”

 

With that she walked off leaving the boy alone. Gladiolus watched as Ignis picked up his hand dabbing at the blood that was dripping down, cleaning the small wound. Shrugging off the tactician Gladiolus grabbed the plate full of apple pieces and headed down to the dock that she just sat down at. She was had slipped off her shoes and was dipping her toes in the water shoulders slumped looking tired.

 

“Hey baby,” Gladiolus said as he kicked off his boots sitting down beside her he placed, the plate on her lap.

 

“I'm not hungry. . .” She said stiffly.

 

“Princess you haven't eaten in two days there is something wrong what is it? Are you not liking what Ignis is cooking? I can have him cook something else. Just tell me okay, I'll do whatever to fix it.”

 

The way Gladiolus was begging her made her take her eyes off the plate, in which she had been glaring at staring shocked at her boyfriend her breath hitched in her chest. His amber eyes were full of concern and the utmost care for her it was as if he was feeling the pain she was feeling. The look he gave her made her want to cry, her eyes watered as she couldn't help but cry. Grabbing the plate Gladiolus moved it out of the way pulling her into a hug not liking her tears lifting her up on his lap placing soft reassuring kisses to the side of her face.

 

“I don't deserve to eat Gladdy. . .” She sobbed out, her tears soaking his chest.

 

“Who says that?” Gladiolus asked completely confused there was not one person in this group that would ever deny anyone of food.

 

“I didn't do enough to deserve it. . .I was. . .when I was little if I didn't do enough during the day my family wouldn't let me eat.”

 

“That's fucking ridiculous darling that is just bull shit.” Gladiolus said incredulously pulling back a little to stare at you right in the eyes just totally confused.

 

He knew she had grown up in a abusive home but she didn't speak about it much not wanting to relive the trauma of it so he didn't press her much about it. Caressing her back, holding her closely he wanted her just to let out all the tears and sorrows she had.

 

“I haven't been able to battle or anything with this ankle hurting so bad. I haven't even be able to help cook or anything. . .I'm useless to you guys I don't deserve to eat. Only if I did a lot. . .”

 

“You deserve to eat it's what keeps you alive and what Noctis the other day he had to sit out a lot due to a concussion?”

 

“It doesn't apply to others. . .just me. . .I'm not good enough. . .”

 

“That is bullshit. You do a lot of work and even when you weren't able to do anything because of this you did a lot. You helped with the collection of the herbs, you helped with the map as we were fuck lost the other day. You keep us glued together, if you didn't catch that MT going after Prom earlier he would have been down for the count. You have done a lot.”

 

“I just don't see it. . .”

 

“I do and everyone else does all are worried. Like you are getting weak from not eat.”

 

“But I don't feel right but eating because you said I did well. . .I'll eat when my leg heals and I can earn it.” She said stubbornly.

 

Gladiolus let out a frustrated sigh she was just as stubborn as he is and sometimes that could be such a headache as much of a turn on it could be.

 

“How about this, baby what do you need to do to earn this?” He asked showing her the plate of apples.

 

She stared at the plate calculating the worth, it broke his heart to see her like this he was going to do everything in his power to fix this issue with her. It didn't matter if he had to reassociate good memories with food he would do it. Noticing blood on her hand she looked around for the wound unsure of it's location, Gladiolus looked at his hand it was from the wound he created earlier.

 

“Let me take care of this.” She said slowly getting to her feet.

 

He watched as she slowly limped towards the first aid kit near the grill. She came back moments later sitting down next to him looking over at his hand beckoning for it a soft smile on her face as she took his hand. Cleaning up the wound and bandaging it up she took his hand placing a kiss on the back of his hand giving him appraising look.

 

“Good job baby, all better now.” He said praisingly, leaning in kissing her. “Now eat. . .”

 

Gladiolus knew that it would be hard to break this habit of hers but he would do whatever it took to get her to not feel the need to have to work a certain amount to be able to eat. He just couldn't stand the thought of her being like this her getting sick and weak from lack of nutrients. Whatever craziness her family knocked into her head he was determined to make better. He would just start with baby steps. Gladiolus watched as she took the pieces of apple and started to eat it, he watched as she took small bites a smile appearing on her face. That smile he fell in love with.

 


	15. I Need You Prompto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has some angst to go with it but it is fluff.

“I hope he’s okay…” You said for probably the hundredth time in the past hour. 

You had gotten the text from Gladiolus that they had found and was bring back Prompto. You were at the hotel waiting with a huge injury you were not able to go with the others to retrieve your boyfriend from the Hell he was in. You were scared out of your mind knowing that something bad was happening to him, he was your sweet Sunshine Chocobo.

At first you were furious with Noctis after hearing what happened from his end and his tears and shaking like crazy you believed him for what he had to say. Your injuries were bad leg broken at the tibia so you couldn’t go no matter how much you tried Ignis and Gladiolus forced you to stay behind. Noctis was in a funk just as bad as yours he was deathly worried about his best friend. 

“I am sure your friend is fine…” The hunter said who was relaxing with you outside the hotel at a set of tables and chairs.

The hunter had been walking by seeing you all by yourself with your leg propped up on a chair looking morose. Tears near to flooding your face again for the millionth time that day in fear that Prompto was not alive and that Ardyn and the Niflheim army had killed him. The hunter decided to sit with you seeing you needed comfort and consoling sharing some candy with you. He didn’t ask anything just sat with you and let you ramble on. It was kind of sweet of him to do so. 

You told Gladiolus to send constant updates on how close you were to the hotel with Prompto. You wanted to rush over to him the second you saw him. There was a bit of fear that Prompto would be upset with you because you didn’t go with the others to save him. Would he reject you and tell you to leave because you did go. That made you scared as well as excited to see him. You wanted to hug him and pepper him with kisses, to pull him into your arms holding him tight and never letting go. 

‘We are pulling into the parking lot now.’ Was the text. 

Your heart leapt up in your throat and you started to panic and shake a little. The hunter noticed your apparent fear, you were trying to stand but your leg was in a lot of pain as it was poorly wrapped up by a blind Ignis, who was struggling with his disability.  The hunter got to his feet gently helping you to yours as you saw the familiar car pull up you tried walking but the weight on the broken tibia was too much for you to handle. 

Letting out a scream in pain as you tried to walk towards Prompto as he was second out of the car, looking battered and bruised, tired and worn out. His bright blue eyes flashing towards your scream. The hunter supported your weak frame as the bandage broke some the bone that had been just roughly pushed back in spot came out again. 

“Damn!” The hunter shouted as he spotted the blood blooming on your bandage he lost his grip on you. 

“Babe!” You heard Prompto shout in fear, in a flash the young bruised gunner was to you despite all his wounds he was over to you.

Wrapping his arms around you supporting you holding in his arms burying his face in the crook of your neck holding you close. There was sobbing from the both of you as you wrapped your arms around him tightly puling him close into your arms. You could feel wetness develop on your shoulder, as you pulled yourself out of the daze feeling you could tell he was shaking in your grasp. 

“I’m so sorry…so sorry my love.” You managed to say leaning into him reaching a hand up caressing it through his thick blond hair. 

“I am sorry baby.” Prompto cried out sobbing harder. 

“Prompto we need to look her over she is bleeding again.” Noctis said, tapping on the blond’s, freckled shoulder. 

“I’ll pick her up.” Gladiolus offered moving closer. 

“NO I got it, I am strong enough Gladio!” Prompto said irately his eyes flashing red for a brief second as he hefted you up.

“Prompto you are wounded please…don’t strain yourself.” You said the tears were now freely running down your face. 

“I got it, I am just bruised up.” He said firmly picking you up bridal style, his eyes firm on Gladiolus, Ignis and Noctis. 

In the bed room Prompto was rather firm about being the one to bandage you up resting you on the bed, grabbing at the bandages and removing them slowly and carefully. He didn’t say a word. You stared at him the whole time just memorizing every freckle, like it was the first time you saw him, those beautiful blue eyes, that spiky hair. Just everything about him was perfect and wonderful and you wanted to hold close and never let go. 

His hands glided over your leg softly and gently as if he was was going to damage you more with touching you. Cleaning the wound he reset the break properly, his eyes flashed to you as you let out a whimper as the bone went back in spot. 

“I’m sorry babe.” Prompto said softly leaning up placing a kiss to your forehead. 

“Prompto…you are hurt too…” 

“You are worse off my love, I have left you alone for so long…” He said there was tears in his eyes. 

“It’s all Ardyn’s fault…” 

“I failed you…” 

“You did not Prompto…I wasn’t able to go join the others to pick you up.”

“I wasn’t able to protect you! I should have blocked that hit that broke your leg I shouldn’t have gotten knocked off the train I shouldn’t have been forced through…that…I failed you I am nothing…I am a failure a…” 

“PROMPTO ARGENTUM!” You shouted, you really wanted to smack him hearing the broken sound of his voice the tears falling from his beautiful face. 

He looked up at you like a deer in the headlights you were not one to raise you voice often specially at him, Gladiolus sure but him never. You could see he was holding his breath and was staring at you so intensely you felt like you would crumble under his look. 

Cupping the sides of his face, pulling him to you passionately you kissed him so forcibly he let out a shocked gasp against your full lips. He was on your lap in moments, gently straddling you not wanting to put any pressure on you as to him you were a delicate angel. 

Surfacing for breath you brushed away the tears on Prompto’s face, getting some strands of hair that lost their fluffiness, staring at him lovingly. Cupping the side of his face he leaned into your touch and his eyes fluttered shut, those long gorgeous eyelashes. 

“Prom, my sweet Chocobo - my sunshine you are perfect in every way possible there is nothing better than you. Nothing matches you and nothing surpasses you.I don’t know what happened to you at that Keep but you are and will always be my one and only.” You said passionately, locking eyes with him as he flashed open those baby blues at you.

“Babe…I’m one of those…the MT…I …”

“No you are Prompto Argentum. The best marksman in all of EOS, the man with the best humor and the best smile ever. This heart,” you said reaching out placing a hand on his heart that was beating like mad. “It is a human heart - a Lucian heart a heart that loves all with such a fierce passion.” 

“Babe…what did I do to deserve such a angel?” He asked, as passionate tears sprung down his face, a soft expression falling on his face.

“Being the perfect _man_ you are that is what. I love you so much Prompto never doubt who or what you are. You are the are my sweet Chocobo.” 

“I love you do my cute Chocobo. Don’t ever leave me.” 

“I could never leave you would have to pry me from your body.” You giggled, kissing him softly. 

“I will never leave you either, nothing could convince me otherwise.” 

“Let’s clean up your wounds Prom, my love.”


End file.
